It is well known that recreational boards such as snow boards, wake boards and the like have increased in popularity over the past several years. The use of these boards requires that they be lightweight for ease of transport, that they be strong to resist the flexural stresses presented to them by undulating supporting surfaces, and further, that they be resistant to penetration by water.
Structurally, the boards are fabricated of a lightweight core which may be of a lightweight wood or of a synthetic and wrapped in a waterproof envelope which is typically a resin impregnated fiberglass which adds color and design to the exterior surface of the board while at the same time providing a sealant to prevent the ingress of liquid. The resin impregnated fiberglass adds structural stability to the entire package by providing space to separate flexural members which allow a limited amount of compression thus increasing the integrity.